The Beauty of it All
by Little Moose
Summary: an AU story. Two new girls transfer to the boy's high school while Kiba was away after somethine horrible happened. Two girls who are very different, but each one thing. Meanwhile why is Hige starring at one of the new girls and not to his girlfriend Blue
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty of it All

Hey guys AME here! I couldn't say much in the summary but two new girls show up while Kiba was away from school cuz something bad happened and he hasn't gotten over it much. I can't say anything about the two new characters yet, but i might in chapter two just sum up there personalities.

Tsume: Would you hurry up!

Ame: what'd i do?

Tsume: You're rambling

Ame: so...what's that got to do with anything?

Tsume: Just get the disclaimer over with...sighs

Ame: FINE!! JERK!!

ame/disclaimer: i do not own wolf's rain

Ame: THERE HAPPY!!

Chapter One

The school bell rang warning the students who were lounging in the school's courtyard that they had five minutes to get to class. In the halls several students ran, most were freshman, but those who were juniors and seniors didn't really care anymore. Including two guys who were still at their lockers. One was tall, tan skinned, and wore the clothes that told people 'you mess with me, I mess up your face'. His white hair stood out along with his golden eyes. The other, who was slouching in his locket had messy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and wore baggy clothes. But they weren't the baggy pants that showed his boxers, but lazy baggy. He was wearing his usual smirk, like laughing at society.

"Would you hurry up." The tall one said in his deep, harsh voice.

"Give me a break, Tsume, I can't find my stupid algebra book." The other said.

"Hige, since when did you care about algebra?" Tsume asked watching Hige stand up and slam his locker.

"You're right." A smile played on Hige's face, but somewhat devilish, "hey!"

Tsume looked behind him and saw an underclassmen run towards him. He was smaller, brown hair, brown eyes, wore somewhat western style clothes, and three silver bracelets on his right wrist.

"Hey Hige, Tsume!" The kid yelled back somewhat out of breath and didn't look his happy-go-lucky usual self.

"What's wrong, Toboe?" Tsume asked.

Toboe waited a moment to catch his breath and then straightened himself out, "Kiba….is back." Toboe replied a serious look, but also worried.

"You're kidding? Isn't it a little soon?" Hige asked looking up at Tsume.

"Don't look at me. And don't talk him out of it, he's more stubborn than I am and right now we shouldn't really say anything." Tsume said.

"Say what?" A voice echoed through the halls. The three turned around and saw Kiba standing in the door. His dark brown hair more of a mess, blue restless eyes, and clothes that were wrinkled beyond belief.

"Kiba….hey what's up?" Hige asked, "you doing ok--"

"Hige…." Tsume said under his breath jabbing his elbow in his side.

"I'm fine guys, let's just get to class." Kiba said walking ahead of them, behind his back the three looked at each other and just shrugged.

Classes went on as usual; teachers dragged on about boring subjects, students slept through the lectures and some starred off into space. Kiba looked around and saw a women standing in a corner showing off weird signs with her hands, so he looked over his shoulders and saw that a girl with brown hair and aqua eyes nod at the women. He ignored it and tried to listen to his monotone teacher, but to no avail. Once his head hit the desk he was gone and was dreaming about someone that he missed dearly.

The loud and annoying bell woke up Kiba and it took every ounce of energy he had to get up, gather his things in his bag and head out the door. He yawned and got an immediate reaction from Hige who was waiting for him.

"Tired?" He asked with his usual smirk.

"No, just a boring teacher, teaching a boring subject." He replied half smiling and saw the girl from before walking by. "Hey Hige."

"Yea?" He asked looking up at his friend.

"Did we get any new students while I was away?" Kiba asked pointing at the girl.

"Oh! You mean Aya? Yea. She transferred here about a week ago along with another girl, but I don't anything else about them. You might want to ask Tsume about the other new girl though." Hige suggested winking at a bunch of freshman girls.

"Why?" Kiba asked looking the other way.

"Oh something about her all ready having three weeks detention." Hige said snickering, "been here for a week! And she's all ready hit and screamed at a teacher."

"Wow, right up Tsume's alley then…" Kiba voice faded out when he heard a bunch of screaming in the courtyard.

"Wanna go see and rescue the poor sap?" Hige asked all ready on his way.

The two made their way over to the ring of girls and saw that the poor sap was a girl and she was picking up her books shyly.

"What's the matter, can't you hear me?" One girl asked, obviously the leader of the ring, "I said you bumped into and hurt my shoulder! Apologize!"

"Yea apologize to Mandy!" Another girl said.

"…Hey…girls--" Kiba was cut off by a hand placed on his shoulders. He looked beside him and saw a girl with extreme long raven black hair, fierce angry green eyes, and an expression of a war vet. (a/n- in other words her eyes were sharp, pissed off beyond belied and extremely cold)

"Why the hell should she apologize?" The girl barked and a clear and cut voice, it cut off Kiba because his reaction was looking up at her with surprised eyes.

"Kumiko…" Tsume all of a sudden said in a low warning voice.

"I'll be fine!" She said in a sing song voice and smiling at him.

"I know, it's the others that I'm worried about." Tsume said sighing.

"This is known of your business, Fujisaki! So stay out of it!" Mandy yelled.

"Yea, yea I don't give a rat's ass if she hurt your shoulder. If you got hurt by this scrawny ass girl then you're really weak and pathetic." Kumiko said glaring at the girl, but smirking at the same time.

"How dare you!" Mandy said slapping her.

"Bad move." Tsume said walking up to join Kiba and Hige.

"You have no right to butt into this conversation in the first place and now you're accusing me that I'm weak?" Mandy asked.

"Um duh….I think I just said that. Didn't I guys?" Kumiko asked looking over Kiba, Hige, and Tsume.

"Yep, you sure did!" Hige said in a sing song voice cris crossins his arms behind his head.

"And another thing." Kumiko paused to stand up, " I _have _every right to step in because Aya is my little sister! So you back the fuck off."

"I….um…" Mandy stuttered as she stepped back.

"And another thing smart ass. Aya is **deaf!!**" Kumiko yelled, "and if I **ever **see you yelling, pushing, or hitting her again I swear on **gawd** I will make sure you know the meaning of silent as the grave and how it feels to have a foot up your ass!" Kumiko yelled slapping her so hard that she fell to the floor.

Kumiko turned around to her sister and held out her hand, Aya gladly took it and she was pulled up to her feet. As she held onto Aya's hand she walked passed the boys and then halted.

"Oh and Mandy, you ever hit me again I'll punch you the next time." She said smiling evilly and walked off into the halls.

Once the girls were gone, the guys just stood there in awe. Kiba and Hige's jaw almost touched the floor, you know if that was possible. But Tsume just shrugged it off.

"I have never seen anyone act like that before." Hige finally said and both Kiba and Tsume looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Besides Tsume that is." He added.

"Yea well Kumiko is a real pistol." Tsume said walking back to the halls--Kiba and Hige following him shortly after.

"Kumiko and Aya huh? This could get very interesting." Hige said smiling devilishly too himself.

TBC

--

Ame: well do you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know so i can update! ...or else...the mutant fuzzy pink pickles will eat jo--

Tsume- slaps piece of tap over mouth would you shut up...

Ame: MAAAHH! FIBA, MUME ISH BEIN MEAN!! TT TT RUNS TO KIBA

Kiba: gives hug


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty of it All**

**Chapter Two**

**Ame: Well seeing how I got one review and it really means that someone likes the story. So WOOT WOOT!! (does victory dance)**

**Tsume: Is she honesty that stupid--**

**(Ame takes out bazooka)**

**Ame: IT LEAD DOG SHIT!!!**

**Toboe: Thanks to Kira2212 for the review Ame thanks you for it! Make sure to tell your friends!**

**Hige: Anyway……here's the disclaimer**

**Ame/Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or its characters. I do own the two new girls and this plot. So if you take any of them you'll eat lead! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…..please read and review! (bows) **

**Chapter 2**

Kumiko yawned as she walked out onto the morning street, she stretched her arms into the warm air and looked back at the women who was standing at the door. She has stunning hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair that draped over her shoulders, she was dressed in nuns clothing, but in a way that she wouldn't over heat herself during the hot days.

"Please be careful on your way to school and stay out of trouble. Father hates it when you do such things." The Nun said.

"Even if it's defending a deaf girl? If gawd made human beings then how can he let those that he created suffer by making them deaf?" Kumiko said with defiance.

"Why that's…" The Nun was cut off by Kumiko who held up her hand.

"That's a rhetorical question. In any case, Yuki, I won't stand by while others pick on those who are weaker than they are. Especially when they're deaf!" Kumiko said with her fist in the palm of her hand, "well I got to go. Aya is visiting her doctor this morning, right? So I don't have to pick her up?"

"Yes, that's right. Have a nice day." Yuki said smiling softly at her.

"I'll try to be on my best behavior today, but I can't make any promises." Kumiko said running across the street, dodging a car the honked at her.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The man in the car yelled stopped all of sudden in front of her.

"Screw you!" Kumiko yelled kicking the bumper of the car. 

On the way to school Kumiko saw three familiar boys walking ahead of her, by the looks of it they were talking about something that was apparently funny. That's when a sly thought hit her. She hunched her shoulders, started tip toeing towards them and then decided to grab Hige by the shoulder.

"BOO!" She shouted making Hige jump out of his shoes, but the others just turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hey there Kumiko." Tsume stated and then looked around, "where's Aya?"

"Doctors." She said regaining her poise, "she'll be at school later."

"Uh huh." Tsume said returning to his walk.

"Why is she at the doctors?" Toboe asked.

"Its just a regular check up, nothing to worry about." Kumiko stated chuckling, "although…"

"What?"

"No its nothing. Never mind!" She said laughing louder.

"Oh Kiba!" Toboe yelled. Kumiko turned around and watched him cross the street. The last time she saw him he looked like he just woke up and walked out of the house without changing. But now he was wearing worn out light blue jeans, with a black long sleeve shirt that outlined his arms perfectly, and his hair was still disheveled. 

"K.U.M.!" Hige yelled tackling her from behind, but automatically she tossed him over her shoulders and into the garbage can.

"What the hell was that?" Hige asked gasping for air.

"Sorry horrible habit!" Kumiko said brushing herself off.

"That was nice, where'd you learn to do that?" Kiba asked.

"Before we moved here my sister and I learned some self defense. Although Aya really isn't great at it, but it's the thought that counts." Kumiko said and started to follow Kiba to school.

"Hey!! Don't…just leave me here!!" Hige yelled, "guys come on!! Get me outta this thing!"

"Would you shut up." Tsume said yanking his no-common-sense friend out of the can, "seriously, where did you learn to pick your fights, Hige?"

"Hey it's not my fault that Amazon woman over there is such a…a…a…"

"Amazon?" Tsume asked.

"Hey guys!" Toboe yelled, but whispering.

"What?" The both asked in unison.

"Look." He replied pointing at Kiba and Kumiko who are now way ahead of them. Kiba was laughing as Kumiko was talking.

"Haven't seen that in awhile." Tsume said.

tbc

_______________________________________

Ame: I AM SO SORRY!! I CUT THIS SHORT BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!! BUT I'LL BE SURE TO WRITE MORE!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ame: I finally finished chapter 3, it's been what like a year since I updated? **

**Toboe: You fail epically.**

**Ame: You know what, at least I'm tall.**

**Tsume: Nice one.**

**Ame: You guys urk me, go make out in a corner.**

**Tsume and Toboe: . . . . **

**Fangirl Audience: MOE!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN!!....in america**

Aya finally showed up at school, but the bad thing is is that she wants to see my notes from our second hour math class. The problem is…

"I didn't do them." I said.

Aya looked at me calmly.

"I didn't pay attention."

Her face changed to anger.

"I slept through the class?"

And then she hit me on the head! "You know I hate math! What more do you want from me?"

Then Aya starts swinging her fists around, while dashing towards me. I put one hand out, her head runs into it and she can no longer move.

"You fail, you know that right?" I asked, looking down at my sister and in return I get her cute dejected pouty face.

"Hey girls, what's going on!" Hige, out of no where, asked like he was hitting on us.

"Oh god, drop dead loser." I said, probably a little too harshly, because he was sulking in a corner with Aya comforting him. I took this chance to run away and head towards the parking lot. I love my sister and all, but when she gets on me about school stuff she literally gets on me. Last time she jumped on my back and started to bite my head….totally kidding. But seriously though she'll hit me with a text book and starting yelling at me with her communication notebook (you know because she's deaf).

Escaped to my favorite spot in the school, the only place no one knows about, not even the teachers. A little place behind the fence and passed a bunch of bushes and shrubs—there's a tall oak tree with giant branches reaching towards the sky in every direction.

But I'm not alone. Kiba is there, starring blankly at a photo. Being the sneak I am, I shadowed myself behind him long enough to see the girl in the photo. Pink hair and eyes, petite figure and an angelic face. I wanted to know who she is.

"Kiba?" I asked, softly, but stern. He jolted a few inches and spun around quickly. Blue eyes wide in shock and almost anger starred at me, but I think she soon realized it was me and he softened. "Did you hear me?" I asked. Acting like I haven't been there for awhile.

"Oh, no I didn't. Sorry." He replied, in his usual cool demeanor.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Cheza." He said, breathlessly. "My ex-girlfriend-no that's not right. We never broke up."

Now I was curious. "What happened."

"She….killed herself."

My whole body froze, the memories came flooding back. Now shakily I asked, "W-why?"

"She was raped by a man that is now behind bars. But Cheza…she couldn't--!" Kiba ducked his head into his crossed arms that lie on his knees. Naturally I gave into my feminine self and curtained my arms around him. "She couldn't like with herself." Kiba cried.

"The only thing that matters is that you and everyone else she loved remembers her. And also be thankful that the person who caused this pain will suffer….maybe for the rest of his days." I said, coldly.

"Kumiko?"

Why was I crying so hard? Was it because of his girlfriend and what she had gone through? Or was it my old like before the church, before I hurt Aya—before this easy bloodless life. "…I'm sorry…."

**TBC**

**Ame: Short right? At least it was longer than chapter 2 (don't kill me) Anyway I've all ready written chapter 4 and I'm gonna type it up after I write this. Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ame: OMG I'm not failing anymore!**

**Kiba: Why?**

**Ame: Because I actually wrote Chapter 4.**

**Hige: Yay for you, now all you have to do is type it out.**

**Ame: TT3TT you're no fun! Can't I just make the readers wait?**

**Hige and Kiba: NO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN...I wasn't going to say in America….in America**

I don't know how long it's been since I've seen Kumiko so down. When she came home today, she ignored the Father's anger rant, dinner and the homework she usually helps me with. I wanted to ask, but she seemed so lost.

"Hey Hige!" Toboe shouted coming to a complete halt.

"What's up runt?"

He ignored his friend's comment. "Did you hear about Kumiko?"

"What about Kumi?"

"Kumiko!" Mandy yelled. Kumiko turned away from her locker and roller her eyes.

"What up skank bag?"

"Is it true that you used to be a…."

"There you are." Tsume said rounding the corner.

"Hey."

"Come one, we've gotta talk." He said, dragging Kumiko off by the shoulder as she flipped off Mandy.

The two made it to an empty room that no one knew off. Aya asked, "You ok?" (With her notebook).

Answering sarcastically, "No I just got hi-jacked."

"Have you heard the latest rumor?" Kiba asked.

"Don't believe in them—."

"It's about you." Toboe interrupted.

"What's about me?" She asked.

"That you used to be in a gang." Hige replied.

"Totally true."

"It is?" Kumiko glanced at Aya and her aqua eyes starred back without hatred or revenge.

"That's not all. I caused Aya going deaf." Aya put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "They need to know." She paused again. "Before the church took us in, I was in a gang and Aya wasn't deaf. Our parents were around, but hardly ever there. We had a fight, but my anger got the best of me and I hit her so hard I guess it knocked the part of her brain that allows her to hear out of place and the next thing I knew our life turned into hell."

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked.

"My parents found out what I've been doing and what I have done. They started fighting and eventually they didn't want me or a daughter that was perfect." Kumiko replied.

"They abandoned you?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. The church took us in and taught us about redemption and peace."

"And we see how much that worked." Tsume said, sarcastically.

"Yea well, secretly that my plan."

"HUH?!"

"Another story for another time."

**TBC**

**Ame: I know that doesn't explain much, but at least we know where Kumiko is coming from. I'll start writing chapter 5 out as soon as I know what I want it to be about. Review please.**


End file.
